


Why are you outside?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Hella Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, They are such lesbians, avalance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Just a casual morning, but a good morning.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	Why are you outside?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I have never written a fanfic before. 
> 
> I normally hate all this fluffy romance stuff, but suddenly I am finding myself drawn to it. I have absolutely no idea what happened, except maybe that I have given up on love? But thats my issue not yours! :) 
> 
> Anyway I absolutely love Avalance, and I have had this idea for a few weeks of this little AU world where Ava and Sara are just two regular people living in a small house in the mountains of Oregon, kind of in the middle of nowhere. Like their closest neighbors are at least a mile away. So I decided to just try writing something to see if people liked it, and if they do I can write more.
> 
> So my plan if people like my writing and like the AU is to go back to when they first met and write little snap shot fics like this of the important, mundane, and cute moments of their relationship. 
> 
> FYI - I'm looking for a beta reader. I mostly just want someone who can catch spelling/grammar errors. But also if there is confusing spots in my writing I would like to be able to fix them. Leave me a comment if you'd be interested.

September 2018

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Ava asked as she stepped out into the chilled foggy morning.

Sara looked up at her and smiled from the hammock where she was wrapped in the biggest blanket they had. She was about to answer Ava, but was suddenly struck silent by the way she looked in the glow of the morning, and instead she just stared at her with a big goofy grin.

“Why are you smiling and me?” Ava asked as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to chase off the chill of the cold morning air. She was only wearing a tank top and her underwear, so her attire wasn’t the best for outside in the cold.

“I just really love you!” Sara said as her smile grew. “Here, come join me. I don’t want you to be cold.” She opened the blanket for her girlfriend to come lay next to her.

Ava smiled as she climbed into the massive blanket wrap the other woman had created in the hammock. She laid with her head on Sara’s chest and her arm draped across her while she traces small circles around the others hip bone.

They sat in silence for several minutes but Ava could tell Sara had something to say. “Ok, seriously what are you doing outside? I know you love our sun rises but it’s like 40 degrees and foggy, so I don’t think you can even see the sun this morning.” Ava said after her anxiety demanded to know what was on her girlfriends mind.

With a sigh and a smile Sara palmed Ava’s cheek pulling her gaze up to make eye contact and said “I want to marry you.”

Ava sat up quickly resting on her elbow while sporting the most shocked expression Sara had ever seen.

“What?” She said way too loud for it being 6:30 in the morning and only being six inches from her girlfriends ear.

Sara looked stunned, and a glimpse of hurt flashed in her eyes. “I mean... If... if you don’t want to, we don’t...” she tried to stumble her way through the sentence but she was cut off when Ava’s lips crashed into hers. The kiss was passionate, and Sara let out a little disappointed noise when her girlfriend backed away.

Ava giggled at the noise made by the other women as she bit her lower lip. She looked into Sara’s eyes and let out a little laugh through her nose and said “Of course I want to marry you!” She leaned in again for a short but firm kiss. “I just didn’t know you wanted to get married, you never seemed that interested whenever we talked about it before.”

“I had never even thought about marriage until I met you. And I’ve just been thinking a lot about how much I want you to be my wife!” Sara said with the biggest smile.

Ava couldn’t help it, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes as her vision blurred slightly.

“Oh, baby no... don’t cry. I didn’t want to make you cry!” She felt guilty for already having made Ava teary and it wasn’t even 7am yet.

“No... Sara these are good tears, they’re happy tears.” Ava said as she places her hand on the other woman’s sternum. “I really want you to be my wife too.”

Sara reached her hands to Ava’s cheeks and brushed away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. “Good” she says as she drags her into another loving kiss. This one was different, Ava slid her tongue against the others lips asking for permission. Sara parted her lips slightly, and their tongues connected and moved against each other.

Sara pulled away and stood up rather quickly and held her hand out to other women who was still laying in the hammock looking a little shocked that the other women had gotten up. “Come on Aves, I wanna make my fiancée breakfast!” She said with a smile.

Ava took her hand and stood up with the blanket but quickly wrapped her arms around the shorter women stopping her from going anywhere just yet. “Oh, we’re not engaged yet Sara.” Ava said with a smile placing their foreheads together. “I want to buy you a ring.” Sara pulled away slightly in order to make eye contact. “What would you say if I already have one for you?” She asked very nonchalantly. “I would say that I want to see it.” Ava said not being able to contain her smile.

Sara took the blanket from around her girlfriends shoulders and tossed it onto the hammock. She then took the other woman’s hand and led her back inside and up the stairs into their bedroom. She knelt down and pulled a small storage bin out from under the bed, opened it and grabbed a small black box. She put it back and stood to look at her girlfriend. She took a deep breath before getting on one knee. “I know you already know how I feel about you, so I’m just going to ask. Ava Sharpe, will you marry me?” She said as she opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Ava had ever seen. It was a ring with a very small purple amethyst stone set in the middle.

Ava’s eyes began to get blurry again, so she quickly blinked the tears away and pulled the other woman up from being on her knee. “Yeah... yes, yes I will marry you” she said very clumsily.

Sara removed the ring from the box and tossed the box onto the bed. She grabbed Ava’s hand and slid the ring onto her finger, she then flipped her hand over, so it was palm up, and placed a kiss onto her hand right by where the new ring was sitting. Ava then grabbed the other woman’s jaw and pulled her into a kiss, a little more aggressively than she had planned. Their lips crashed together rather hard, but it didn’t matter. They both laughed and the roughness of the kiss after they broke apart.

It was only then that Ava realized that Sara was only wearing a pair of black booty shorts and sports bra, the same outfit she wore to bed last night. She then remembered that she was only in her underwear and a tank top.

“Did we just get engaged in our underwear?” Ava asked with a smile. Sara glanced down at herself, then over to her fiancée. “Yeah, we did!” She said with a laugh.

“It’s kinda hot.” Ava said stepping into the other woman’s space.  
“It’s really hot.” Sara shot back while tucking a small strand of the women’s hair behind her ear with a smile.

“Now come on” Sara said grabbing Ava’s ass and pulling her up so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around her waist. “I said I wanted to make my fiancée breakfast and I meant it!”  
With that she carried her to the kitchen and made them a celebratory breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> FYI - I'm looking for a beta reader. I mostly just want someone who can catch spelling/grammar errors. But also if there is confusing spots in my writing I would like to be able to fix them. Leave me a comment if you'd be interested.


End file.
